


Movie Night

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Ren forces a movie on Tokiya, insisting that he and Ranmaru watch it on their next date night.The movie is terrible.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 8





	Movie Night

_”Icchi! Come over here for a second, will you?”_

_Tokiya raises an eyebrow, but he does head over. Ren hands him a DVD case. One glance at it shows that it is an animated movie- though it’s one Tokiya’s never heard of and the styling is… strange. “And what is this?”_

_“A gift.” Ren is smiling, and it’s a smile Tokiya doesn’t trust. “I’d like you to watch it with Ran.” Ren winks. “A good excuse for a date night, yeah?”_

_Tokiya narrows this eyes. “Ren, this had better not be-”_

_“What? Porn?” Ren’s smile is now a grin, endlessly amused._

_“I’d call it an _adult film_ \- but it still had better not be anything inappropriate.”_

_Ren is clearly trying to hold back from laughing. “This is far better, Toki. _And_ it’s a movie that won’t get Ran threatening me for traumatizing you.”_

Tokiya still didn’t trust Ren, but that night, he brings it up to Ranmaru. 

Tokiya _was_ curious- and he and Ranmaru hadn’t had a date night in weeks, both of them busy during the day and exhausted at night, but they both had a day off the next day, and they’d make plans to watch it the next night. Neither man felt that they could stay awake that night.

The next day they go out to do their grocery shopping, and they pick up snacks- something not often found in their kitchen. Tokiya liked healthy food, and Ranmaru’s only real cheat was a heavy amount of meat. The difference in their diets was almost entertaining, because Ranmaru thought that Tokiya didn’t eat _enough_ meat, and Tokiya thought Ranmaru ate too _much_ of it. But they find things they enjoy, and while Tokiya’s snacks were on the healthier side of snacking, they still weren’t _healthy_ -but it was a nice exception. Tokiya didn’t mind cheating, every once in a while. It had been some time since Ranmaru had soda- and it was nice to see the excitement when he got some. And Tokiya may have convinced him to grab a pack for himself, rather than just a bottle from the fridge at the front of the store. 

(Tokiya may have also bought him a cold one from the fridge, too. He had scanned it just before Ranmaru had caught it, which had gotten him an eye roll and Ranmaru had ruffled his hair before he went back to packing bags.)

It was only about six in the evening when they settle on the couch. They had eaten dinner about a half an hour ago and were planning to grab their snacks about half-way through the movie. 

“So what movie’s this?”

“It’s… a movie Ren wanted us to watch together.”

“Is it porn?” Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. Tokiya stifles a laugh. 

“That was my first question, too. But he swore that it wasn’t.”

“It’s gonna be stupid, then.”

Tokiya doesn’t bother to question the _then_. “Most likely, yes.”

Tokiya puts the movie in and makes his way to the couch. His additions were a blanket, and he brings it with him when he sits down, his thighs in Ranmaru’s lap, leaning against the couch, Ranmaru’s arm on the back of the couch. It was a close position, but one Tokiya wasn’t likely to keep through the entire movie, unless he fell asleep- although then he’d probably wake up even more sore. He doubts Ranmaru would let him sleep like this.

Ranmaru messes with remotes, and he groans when he sees the title of the movie. Though it’s more than likely at the title screen- it’s the same as the box cover, a very poor animation styled art-piece, but Ranmaru hadn’t seen the box. 

Neither man was really prepared for this movie, when Ranmaru pushes play. 

“Jesus.” Tokiya sighs, and the initial, buggy animation also gets a groan from Ranmaru. It was horrifying, the way the animated animals and creatures moved. The voice acting was both flat and over the top, and Tokiya lost the story line five minutes in. 

“God, I could do better animation than this.” Tokiya huffs. 

“That’s not a fair comparison.” Ranmaru’s grinning. “Yer art’s great.”

“I can’t tell if you’re teasing me or not.”

“‘Course I’m not. You’re a good artist.” 

Tokiya laughs, shaking his head, and he rests his head on Ranmaru’s shoulder, letting his legs slide down Ranmaru’s. “You’re not getting out of this movie on compliments alone.”

Ranmaru rolls his eyes- but it’s good natured. 

Ten minutes into the movie, it gets its first laugh from Tokiya at the absolute absurdity of the moment. The actions weren’t unheard of, but there must have been thirty seconds of pause in between all of the awkward dialogue and it had finally gotten Tokiya- and it had gotten him _hard_. During one the many awkward pauses, Tokiya starts laughing so hard that it’s silent. He’s just curled in over Ranmaru’s lap, his head almost on his own knees and his arms wrapped around his stomach. 

Ranmaru sounds like he’s trying to stifle a laugh at _Tokiya_ as he ruffles Tokiya’s hair. “Christ, Toki, you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Tokiya giggles. He can’t even catch himself enough to be embarrassed at the noise he just made. “I’m fine.”

The giggle is what finally gets a grin from Ranmaru, but he lets it drop. 

Until another scene comes up- it’s horrifying, because the character’s face just doesn’t react right, and his neck does a _full 180 spin_ and Ranmaru snorts into his hand. Tokiya hides his face in Ranmaru’s shoulder, but he’s laughing, too. 

“Why is this so _scary?_ Isn’t it a kid’s movie?” Tokiya asks, but he’s still laughing. 

“You fuckin’ tell me- Ren didn’t _warn_ you about this?”

“He had a smile on. I should have known.”

There are a few more scenes with worse dialogue or terrifying animations that get Tokiya _really_ laughing, and Ranmaru has begun laughing with him when Tokiya starts dying- and there are a few scenes that get a chuckle or even a full on laugh from Ranmaru. 

It’s when the ending happens- the _twist_. 

It’s aliens. 

The movie had been a “historical” movie, and the twist had explained nothing, and made no sense at all- but it had Ranmaru laughing, a loud, booming, uncontrollable kind of laugh, and it had Tokiya _howling_. They laugh until the movie ends, their bodies ache and Tokiya’s actually beginning to cry. Even when the movie ends, as they start to calm down they’ll look at each other and they just start the laughing back up again. 

“That was so stupid!” Tokiya laughs, falling back onto the couch, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hands. Ranmaru slumps against the couch, his hand on Tokiya’s thigh. 

“Fuck, we didn’t even get the snacks.”

“How could pause that… that…”

“Trainwreck?”

“I was going to say masterpiece.”

“Can’t believe I’m gonna say it but you might be right.” Ranmaru rubs at his eyes, breathing out another laugh. “I don’t even think I could tell you what happened.”

“If there was a story I didn’t catch it. But I think it’s safe to say that the only answer we really need is _aliens_.” Tokiya’s laughing as he’s trying to finish his sentence, but he loses it at the end of his sentence. Ranmaru can’t even find it in him to groan, because when Tokiya starts laughing hard again, Ranmaru starts laughing again. 

When they finally, actually calm down, Tokiya moves, just enough to lie on Ranmaru’s lap. “That exhausted me.” Tokiya sighs, but it’s happy. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’ll have to thank Ren. Maybe I’ll ask him if he has any others.”

“Knowin’ him? Probably.”

“...I hope so. I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.” Tokiya lifts his hand, covering his eyes with his wrist, but he’s still smiling. “I think I feel feint.”

Ranmaru’s grinning. Both of their cheeks hurt at this point, but to say that they’re in a good mood would be putting it lightly. “Am I gonna need to carry you into bed?”

“If you carry me, I’ll come back and carry you.” Tokiya mumbles. That gets an amused scoff from Ranmaru, but Ranmaru does scoop Tokiya up. Tokiya cuddles up to Ranmaru, resting his head on his shoulder. “This was a fun day off.”

Ranmaru chuckles. “Yeah. I definitely wouldn’t mind doin’ something like this again.”

The next day, Tokiya finds Ren, holding the DVD. Tokiya can’t even say anything before Ren grins at him. 

“I’d ask how you two liked the movie- but I heard you both all the way down the hall.”

Tokiya’s smile is sheepish. “It was… entertaining. ...You wouldn’t happen to have anymore like it, would you?”


End file.
